Formal Greetings
by Frostylicious
Summary: While hanging around the beach with friends, Steven gets a surprise visit from Jamie who has a very important delivery. Little does the mailman know, however, he will make a very special friend in the end. Jamie x Lapis Lazuli. Oneshot.


**Oh boy, another one. Where Jamie and Lapis meet. :D Sweet and silly, and to the point. As always! Might write another of these. Lapis deserves all the happiness in the world.**

 **And before anyone asks... there is a particular picture on deviantART that has Steven bowing and Lapis curtsying before a fusion is set. So I took that as some inspiration for Jamie and Lapis' first meeting.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe! It rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**_

* * *

Formal Greetings

Out of all activities one could do on the beach, Lapis Lazuli had a feeling she liked building sandcastles most. Her other hobbies included collecting seashells and decorating Garnet's hair with said shells, while the tall one enjoyed herself being buried in the sand (As long as Amethyst did not shape-shift into an annoying crab.) Today was a day that Lapis could participate in all three.

Steven and Connie were in the middle of creating their masterpiece. All what was left to do was shape the towers, add a couple of nifty seashells to the work, and finish it off by digging a moat. Lapis was already prepping her cue; stirring a wave to fill the moat with one wave of her hand. Garnet watched from a safe distance. Her body had disappeared underneath the sand and an umbrella was at her aid when it came to shade. Lion had joined her ten minutes earlier; he was growing tired of damp paws and a soggy underbelly.

"Oh Mr. _Universeee_! I have the all-new Pokémon game that is calling exclusively to your Nintendo GameCube!"

Steven dropped everything he was doing and sprinted to his favorite postman.

" _Jaaamieee_!"

Lapis watched a human man approach the beach, wearing blues and browns. He was being dragged by the arm by Steven, laughing as he walked.

"Okay, Steven, okay!" he said. "I'm coming!"

Garnet craned her neck to look at the man.

"Howdy," she greeted.

The mailman tipped his pith helmet in greeting. "Salutations, Garnet!"

Connie waved a hand. "Hello, Jamie! How are you?"

"Pretty good," replied Jamie, searching through his satchel for Steven's videogame. "Looks like everyone has taken the day off?"

Garnet lay her head back, three eyes staring through her glasses and into the beach umbrella's swirling colors. "Nope. Pearl's keeping herself occupied by doing Steven's laundry. Amethyst is around here, somewhere... just make sure to watch your toes."

"Or fro," giggled Steven, glomping Garnet's hair from the behind.

"Yes," she added with a smile, "or fro."

Jamie turned his attention to the sandcastle, his jaw dropping in amazement. " _Whoa_. Did you guys make that? It's incredible. You should think about entering a contest."

Connie blushed. "Thank you."

He dropped on his knees to get a closer look. "What beautiful shells. Did you find them yourselves?"

"I did."

Jamie then found himself gazing at a young lady who was the bluest of any sea. Lapis cleared her throat and hastily began to wipe the wet sand off her skirt.

"It's a new hobby that I picked up while being here," she said, offering to start a conversation. "Well, since Steven has persuaded me to stay with him after the whole Malachite fiasco... Sometimes I venture out on the beach early in the morning before Steven wakes up so that he has new shells that are awaiting his collection."

Jamie lifted an eyebrow with curiosity as he saw her rub her arm uncomfortably. He quickly changed the subject, knowing it would be awkward to start asking personal questions first thing.

"Oh? So you must be the gem that he has been telling me about during my rehearsals! It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, _Madame_ Lazuli."

He gave a swift bow. Flushing, the blue gem grinned before performing a curtsy.

"You may call me Lapis, kind sir."

Jamie shook his head. "Oh, no, _no_!" he cried. " _Please_ , Lapis, call me Jamie."

As the two went back and forth, Garnet activated her gauntlets to move through the sand, accidentally startling Lion awake. Gushes of sand landed everywhere, but the gem took no notice whatsoever, because a vision had entered her mind. Behind those fingers that thoughtfully rubbed her upper lip, she smiled for Jamie's upcoming happiness that would partake in time.


End file.
